A Solitary Tear
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Snape está dando una vuelta alrededor del lago cuando ve algo que saca a flote un desagradable recuerdo del fondo de su mente. Durante el "Príncipe Mestizo" Parejas: James/Lily; Harry/Ginny


**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: www. fanfiction s/7722493/1/A-Solitary-Tear**

**AUTOR:**. TheDeathlyHallows-123

**DISCLAIMER: **_todo lo que podáis reconocer no pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y este fic es de TheDeathlyHallows-123, yo sólo he hecho la traducción._

* * *

**Una lágrima solitaria.  
**

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba sobre el lago cuando Severus Snape caminaba alrededor de él. Se sentía más satisfecho consigo mismo desde que se había asegurado de que Potter se perdiera la final de Quidditch-por desgracia Gryffindor había ganado de todas formas pero Snape no se había deprimido especialmente-y había pasado la mañana viendo las fichas de castigo de su arrogante padre y sus amigos. Saber que Potter había odiado cada minuto del castigo le había complacido mucho más. Pero en cualquier caso, se lo merecía después de casi haber causado la muerte de otro estudiante, ¡por no hablar del uso de una maldición que le pertenecía al mismo Snape!

Eso había enfurecido a Snape más allá de las palabras, al saber que Potter tenía su viejo libro de pociones. ¡Y el muchacho tuvo el descaro de tratar de colarle que Roonil Wazlib era su apodo! Snape había estado enseñando durante diecisiete años, reconocía una pluma de corrección ortográfica estropeada cuando la veía. Estaba claro que era el libro de Pociones de Weasley. Snape también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado el libro en el armario.

Había comenzado a sospechar que Potter tenía su libro desde que Slughorn se había jactado de su talento en la fiesta de Navidad. Snape sabía que el chico no había heredado el excepcional talento de Lily al hacer pociones para nada-de hecho, la única cosa que había heredado de su madre eran los ojos. El resto era casi una copia de su padre, desde su actitud grosera hasta ese pelo ridículamente complicado. Sin embargo, Snape todavía se sentía obligado a proteger al niño por el que Lily había dado la vida porque, después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se detuvo y sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva pensando en Lily. Podía ver el haya donde había perdido su amistad para siempre a causa de un error estúpido por su parte. Qué no haría por volver a ese día y cambiar lo que había pasado.

Mientras seguía mirando el árbol se dio cuenta de que había movimiento a los pies de este. Dos personas estaban allí sentadas, una con el uniforme escarlata y dorado de quidditch y la otra con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo apasionado.

_Malditos adolescentes hormonales._

Pensó Snape mientras caminaba hacia ellos con el consuelo de que al menos podría quitarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor por comportamiento inapropiado. Sin embargo, llegó a un punto en el que se quedó inmóvil, mirando con horror a la pareja. Era como un horrible _déjà vu. _El chico tenía el pelo negro alborotado y enredaba sus manos en el cabello largo y pelirrojo de la chica.

_**Flashback**_

_Era el día del partido de Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff en el séptimo año de Snape y el clima era excepcionalmente suave para una mañana de Febrero. A Snape le importaba muy poco el Quidditch, sobre todo cuando James Potter y Sirius Black estaban jugando, así que había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca durante unas horas. _

_Después de un desayuno rápido, Snape atravesaba el vestíbulo en su camino hacia la biblioteca, cuando vio a Lily con un par de amigos en la puerta principal y parecía que estaba esperando a alguien. Snape desaceleró para ver qué pasaba. Justo cuando se detuvo junto a la estatua de un mago medieval, su peor pesadilla salió del Comedor—mejor conocidos como los Merodeadores. _

_Black tenía a una chica colgada de un brazo, como de costumbre, Lupin estaba leyendo un artículo de la portada de _El Profeta _y Pettigrew miraba a Potter como si fuera una especie de deidad. Snape resopló, sabiendo que esto último le encantaba a Potter. Fue en ese momento cuando Lily se acercó a ellos y Snape observó con horror el horrible intercambio que tuvo lugar. _

—_Hola, James. Suerte en el partido—Lily estaba inusitadamente sonrojada. _

_Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió._

—_Gracias, Lily. ¿Vas a venir a verlo?_

_Lily asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

—_Te lo dije anoche mientras hacíamos la guardia. No me digas que lo has olvidado. _

—_Sólo preguntaba—respondió Potter con otra sonrisa. Y, para disgusto de Snape, Lily dejó que Potter le pasara un brazo por los hombros y la condujera hacia el campo. _

_Tras eso, Snape había procedido a pasar las próximas horas en la biblioteca, tratando de no pensar en lo que había visto e intentando completar un trabajo de Herbología. Alrededor de media hora después, escuchó a Lupin y Pettigrew hablando al otro lado de un estante de libros. _

—_Hufflepuff no tenía nada que hacer, les sacamos más de doscientos puntos. Seguro que ganamos la copa otra vez—estaba diciendo Pettigrew._

—_Sí, Colagusano, lo sé, me lo has dicho unas cincuenta veces—dijo Lupin, con cansancio._

—_Lo que aún no me puedo creer es lo que hizo Lily—continuó Pettigrew. La cabeza de Snape se levantó, ¿qué había hecho?_

_Lupin rió._

—_No sabía que fuera así. _

—_Sin embargo, a James le ha gustado. _

—_Bueno, por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Ha estado detrás de ella desde hace, ¿cuánto? Casi siete años. Ahora, me podrías dejar terminar este trabajo, hay que entregarlo el lunes. _

—_De acuerdo, Lunático—dijo Pettigrew._

_Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Snape seguía muy inquieto por las palabras de Lupin. Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse al Gran Comedor tras dejar la biblioteca, fue a por un sándwich a la cocina y se fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines. _

_Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz terriblemente familiar de Sirius Black. _

—_Vaya, vaya. Hola, Snivelus—le llamó Black._

_Snape no le hizo caso pues no estaba de humor para una pelea y sabía que Black no empezaría un duelo uno contra uno. _

—_¿Has oído la increíble noticia o has estado demasiado ocupado comprando grasa con la que lavarte el pelo?—Black sonrió, haciendo que unas pocas chicas de sexto se echaran a reír. _

_Snape se volvió hacia él. _

—_Sea lo que sea, dudo de que sea interesante para una persona con una inteligencia superior a la tuya—se burló Snape. _

—_Oh, creo que es bastante interesante. Verás, después de que mi amigo James anotara unos diecisiete goles—estábamos seguros de ganar, por cierto—, Lily Evans al fin se dio cuenta de que no es un mal tío—yo pienso lo mismo, por supuesto—y decidió saltar sobre él en el momento en el que entraba en la sala común y plantarle un buen morreo—Black sonrió._

_Snape se quedó inmóvil. Era de eso de lo que Lupin y Pettigrew habían estado hablando...pero no, no había manera de que eso fuera cierto. _

—_Una broma genial, Black. Todos nos reímos como locos. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que Lily nunca tocaría a ese idiota egocéntrico, le odia. _

—_Ah, Snivelus, ponte al día, por favor. James y Lily—Evans para ti—, se han estado llevando de perlas desde que ambos fueron nombrados Premios Anuales. Por no hablar de que James ha espabilado un poco, una pena, pero no se puede tener todo—Black puso los ojos en blanco—. Y, en lo personal, no creo que vaya comiéndole la boca a gente que odia. _

—_No voy a perder el tiempo escuchando tus estupideces, Black—espetó Snape y se marchó por las puertas delanteras._

—_Está bien, averígualo por las malas—le dijo Black, antes de ir a coquetear con las chicas que habían observado el incidente. _

_Snape estaba al otro lado del lago cuando se paró a pensar en las palabras de Black. _No, _se dijo, _Lily odia a Potter, nunca saldría con él. _Pero entonces, recordó la frecuencia con la que les había visto juntos esos últimos días. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el otro lado del lago. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba justo enfrente del haya, se maldijo profundamente a sí mismo al pensar en el fatídico día de dos años atrás, en el que había perdido a su única amiga verdadera. Cuando se fijó, vio a dos personas sentadas allí. _

_Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, se le heló la sangre. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Incluso la distancia podía distinguir a Potter, todavía con la túnica de Quidditch, apoyado contra el árbol con una chica de pelo rojo y el uniforme del colegio, sentada en su regazo, besándolo y con las manos atrapadas en su pelo. Snape reconocería a la chica en cualquier lugar: Lily Evans. _

_Snape quería cerrar los ojos, quería gritar, quería correr tan lejos como pudiera, pero sus pies permanecieron firmemente fijados al suelo y los ojos bien abiertos, con horror. No sabía el tiempo que permaneció allí, pero no logró darles la espalda hasta que Lily empujó a Potter sobre la hierba y se inclino sobre él con los labios aún pegados. _

_Caminó lentamente hacia el castillo preguntándose si alguna vez sería capaz de borrar la escena de su memoria. Se sentía como si estuviera rodeado de dementores mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia la sala común de Slytherin. _

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Snape observó la escena y los identificó como Potter y la chica Weasley. Los miró. Durante años había enterrado ese recuerdo en lo profundo de su memoria y gracias a ellos, este había resurgido, tan claro como el día en que ocurrió. En lugar de acercarse a ellos y quitarle todos los puntos a Gryffindor como deseaba, se volvió y regresó al castillo maldiciendo a Potter y su novia.

Decidió que la mejor manera de castigarlos sería mantener a Potter castigado durante el mayor tiempo posible. De esta manera, tendría menos tiempo para estar con Weasley ya que iba a pasar también mucho tiempo estudiando para sus TIMOS.

Pero a pesar de que intentó enterrar el recuerdo durante todo el camino de regreso a su oficina, este le atormentaba pero por una razón diferente a la que tenía antes. Hacía tantos años, había sentido que lo había perdido todo porque Potter había conseguido la chica que amaba. Pero ahora _sabía _qué era perderlo todo realmente. En esos momentos, ni siquiera le importaría que Lily estuviera con Potter, si estuviese viva y feliz. Snape sabía que él era el único responsable de su muerte y, mientras subía la escalera de mármol hacia su oficina, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

**¿Qué, os ha gustado? Espero que sí, dejadme un reviw, ¿vale?**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, consejo...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.  
**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
